In The Eyes Of a Young Mage
by FEShadowlover
Summary: Ricken is a part of the Shepherds but can't hide his feeling towards Chrom. How will he get over it? Will he ever? Does Chrom feel the Same. As Ricken follows the Shepherds to Plegia what will go down with Ricken and Chrom. Rated M for future Chapters. Ricken X Chrom.
1. Ricken, The Noble Mage

**AN: Hello everyone. This is my first fic and I've wanted to do this for so long now. This story isn't like most Fire Emblem Fanfictions in the sense that this story revolves around Ricken as the main Character. *gasps* If you don't like it then go away. This is rated M for Language and Yaoi. If you don't like it i'm sorry. I've never written something like this before so characters may seem to be out of character.**

**Disclaimer: Fire Emblem and all of the characters are property of Nintendo.**

Ricken's P.O.V

"How old does he think I am?" I thought. Ricken was a Ylissean Mage and part of the Shepherds. He was 17 years old but, due to his height and appearance most mistook him for younger. "I'm going anyway. Nobody's going to tell me otherwise." I ran back to the Shepherds's Garrison to grab a vulnerary and my Elwind tome. Once I gathered all of my stuff (including a tent, extra tomes, and enough food for a couple of days) I followed after the Shepherds.

They were heading to the border of Plegia, to rescue Maribelle. Exalt Emmeryn went with them to parley with King Gangrel of Plegia. He is a cruel and malicious leader and was known as 'The Mad King'.

After running for several miles I finally caught up to the Shepherds. I was several hundred feet behind them and with all of the commotion going on no one could hear me panting for breath. I continued to follow them while lost in thought. "Why does Chrom always push me away. Does he hate me? Does he think I'm weak? I wonder if he feels the same way I feel about him? I doubt it." I thought. I hav had a crush on Chrom for a while. When we started training for the Shepherds, I started to feel different about Chrom. We have known each other since we were children. Chrom got the Shepherds together to start training about 2 years ago. He was about 17 and I was 15. Chrom trained me in the art of swords but, I never excelled at it. I noticed Miriel using tomes and tried one. I was told to practice as a Mage. I enjoyed being a Shepherd but I so desperately wanted to tell Chrom how he felt about him. I didn't expect for Chrom, Prince of Ylisse, to have feelings for a noble such as myself. I come from a noble family who's name as of right now isn't so good. We have little money left. The only nice thing I had from his parents is a ring with our family crest on it. I was told to give it to the person he was going to marry.

I suddenly lost my train of thought when the shepherd's came to an abrupt stop. How long had they been marching for? "Okay everyone. Let's set up camp here." said Chrom. "Are you sure Milord? We've only marched for several hours. Perhaps a few more may be necessary?" Frederick, Chrom's Lieutenant and second in command of the Shepherds, said. At that everyone groaned. "I think this is enough for one night." said Chrom. "Start to get a fire together Frederick. Everyone else set up a campsite. I'll set up a bathing tent. Tonight's cooking duty goes to Sully and Vaike." Sully was a tomboyish cavalier of the Shepherds. She has short red hair and a mouth that could make a sailor blush. Vaike was a carefree axe fighter of the Shepherds. He has pulled back hair and refers to himself as 'Teach'. "But Captain Chrom, I can't cook well enough. Don't you remember the last time I cooked. It was terrible!" Sully whined. She didn't normally whine about anything except cooking. "Don't worry. Teach can handle this." Vaike said to Sully. "HELL NO! No way I'm going to let you show me up." Sully spat back.

I had had enough of this and decided to set up his tent a few hundred feet away. 10 minutes later I had my tent set up and my possessions inside the tent. I was now wearing a pair of cotton pants and a plain white shirt. I always wore my ring even when bathing. I was going to look for a spring to bathe in because I couldn't use the Shepherd's bathing tent. I went out into the woods and found what I was look for. "Yay. I found a spring to bathe in." I exclaimed a bit to loudly. I tested the water with my foot and it felt a bit warm. Perhaps it would make my legs feel less sore from the marching. I removed my shirt but then he heard rustling in the woods. I quickly put my shirt back on a flipped open my tome. "Who's there?!" I said with panic in my voice. "Who are you?" said an unmistakable voice. It was a woman's voice. A calm and gentle voice. "Exalt Emmeryn?" I said with a less panicked tone. "Yes. And you are?" She calmly said back. The moon was full so the lighting was okay. I came from behind the trees to reveal myself. "Ricken?" she said. "What are you doing here?"

**How was this for a first chapter guys? Is it as terrible as I think it is? Or might some one think this is bearable? Well anyways, thanks for reading. Be sure to leave a review if you liked it or disliked it. If I get enough reviews after chapter 3 I will continue until the end. Bye.**


	2. Confession (Part 1)

**AN: I couldn't wait to post chapter 2 so here it is. I get so excited writing this. I will try to answer questions about your reviews and in this fic I will use my own head cannons at times. Once again Rated M for future lemons and language.**

**Disclaimer: Fire Emblem and it's characters all belong to Nintendo except for OC's.**

Nuetral P.O.V

_The moon was full so the lighting was okay. I came out of the shadows to reveal myself. "Ricken?" she said. "What are you doing here?"..._

"Why are you here Emmeryn? asked Ricken. He was confused that Chrom would let the Exalt out at such a late hour. "Just going for a walk. When did you get here? I thought you were still in Ylisstol?" said Emmeryn starting to grow a small smile on her face. Uh... I-I felt left o-out..." Ricken stuttered. He tried to make some thing up but, you could tell he was lying. "Please tell me what is really wrong." she said as her smile slowly turned to a serious expression. "Okay. I'll tell you. I... 

Chrom's P.O.V

I just finished setting up the bathing tent and Sully was attempting to cook a stew. It smelt terrible. I quickly walked away from it hoping to avoid any taste tests. I decided to change out of my armor and into a cotton shirt with the 'Brand of The Exalt' on it.

Lissa got it for me for my birthday a little less than a year ago. I don't know what to get for her though. I also changed into some blue cotton pants. After I changed I heard Sully yell ,"Come and eat some of this food. It's not getting any warmer." I then decided that I was going to take a walk to clear my thoughts. I walked into the woods and never looked back. "I feel so bad for Ricken. I wanted him to come with us but, I didn't think he is ready for something this major yet. I wonder what he is doing now? I wish I could be with him right now." I thought as I quietly kept on walking. I have had a crush on Ricken and couldn't ever find the right words to tell him. "What if he doesn't feel the same for me? No. As soon as we get back to Ylisstol I'm going to tell him. But how?" I thought. I slowed down as soon as I realized I was hearing voices. Wait. Was that Emm I slowly walked towards a tree near a spring of water. "Okay. I'll tell you. I... I think I've fallen in love with Chrom." said Ricken, as a blush slowly started to creep across his face.

Emmeryn's facial expression changed from serious to a wide smile. "Why were you so nervous about telling me that?" asked Emmeryn with that smile still on her face. "Your not surprised." asked Ricken. "Of course not. Why? Should I be? I see you when you are around him. Why haven't you told him?" 

Neutral P.O.V.

Chrom started to turn around, his face bright red from hearing that. "I can't believe this. He does feel the same way." Chrom thought to himself, not noticing that he stepped on several twigs and gave away his place. "Who's there?" asked Emmeryn, snapping Chrom out of his doldrums. "Oh no." thought Chrom. "I can't run away can I? I could try." He thought as he started to turn around. Before he could run a hand grabbed his arm. "Chrom?" asked Emmeryn. Ricken who was still at the spring proceeded to run away before any questions could be asked. "Wait! Come back, please!" shouted Emmeryn in a highly concerned voice.

**AN: Well that's Chapter 2. If you liked than leave a review. That would mean a lot to me. Thanks for reading. **


	3. Saving Maribelle

**AN: Hello everyone. I don't know why my Friday's have been sucking in regards to my love life. Last Friday I got rejected by the guy I had a crush on. We were still friends though. Today it's a week later and we hung out. I didn't realize my feelings meant nothing to him. The entire time he was here he was SUPER insensitive about them. Being with him today made me realize one thing though. I love him. Well anyways you guys probably don't care anyway. On to this shitty fic.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own any characters from Fire Emblem.**

_Ricken who was still at the spring proceeded to run away before any questions could be asked. "Wait! Come back, please!" shouted Emmeryn in a highly concerned voice._

Ricken's P.O.V.

My legs hurt so bad. I didn't care though. I needed to run. I don't know where. I just need to run. I could tell I was being followed. I needed to get back to my tent immediately. Hopefully I could outrun them. Chrom was fast but slowed down with his armor on. To bad I don't have that advantage. I kept on running through the endless forest. "How could I lose them?" I thought as I kept running. "Maybe if I stood behind a tree they would think I was still running. Okay. Let's go!" He made a sharp turn so neither Chrom nor Emmeryn were expecting it.

They stopped running and turned around, panting for air. "Where did he go?" asked Emmeryn in a slightly concerned voice. "We need to go back to camp Emm." said Chrom. "We can't leave him all alone, he could get lost. We don't have a choice. We have to find him." said Emmeryn. 

Chrom's P.O.V.

We did need to find him but, we also need to save Maribelle. I'm still trying to comprehend what Ricken said though. He loved me? I had no idea. I wonder if he loves me as much as I love him? "Emm?" "Hmm.." "What did Ricken tell you?" "I won't say" Emm said. "What? WHY!?" I said starting to get upset. "You should ask him if we find him." responded Emm. "Fine then." I Chrom angrily. We searched until sunrise but, we never found him.

"We have to head back." I said. "The Shepherds will be waking soon. If the Exalt and the Prince were gone they would be worried." "But Chrom." whined Emmeryn. I was the only one she was really open around besides Lissa. "We march in one hour Emm. Let's head back." I said. " I hope he'll be okay." said Emmeryn with her voice full of concern.

Ricken's P.O.V.

They did't notice me turn in the forest behind the tree. I just woke up a minute ago at the sound of Chrom and Emmeryn walking back to camp. They just got back from looking for me. It was sunrise now so they were going to start marching soon.

"How will I ever face Chrom now? I'll get to embarrassed now? I'll keep following them though. They may need m help in case Gangrel pulls a dirty trick." I thought. Soon the rest of the Shepherd's woke. They started packing and in about 30 minutes everyone was ready to go. No one was hungry because Sully made everyone eat her stew. And there was a lot. But no one dared to go against her. They all ate it and they were so full so no body was hungry except Stahl. They continued marching and about midday we arrived at the border between Ylissie and Plegia.

A man who appeared to be a Trickster wearing a crown was standing atop a big boulder with a woman. She wasn't wearing clothes that entirely covering her chest .He started talking but, I was too far away. Several minutes later Maribelle came into sight with a bandit who had her by the arms. 3 more bandits started to approach Emmeryn. Chrom struck one of them down and yelled," Stay back! Or you'll all suffer the same fate!" Gangrel started maniacally laughing and said something I couldn't hear. His assistant started walking towards Maribelle. "Oh no. I've got to save her!" I mentally screamed. "Elwind!" I screamed. The bandit fell in one hit and I ran to Maribelle. "...?!" gasped Aversa. "Maribelle! Go! You're free!" I yelled making my presence known. "RICKEN?! What are you doing here?" she said with panic in her voice. "Just run! We can talk about it later!" I said winking at her. "Oh, is this your little boyfriend? Isn't he just precious." she said sarcastically. "Don't talk down to me, witch!" I yelled in her face. She flinched taking a step back and while she was open I hit her with my Elwind tome. She stepped back in pain. "Nngh! W-wind magic?" she yelled with a pained tone. "Come on, Maribelle!" I said. "Right!" she said back.

I ran and she followed behind me. Her horse wasn't far. As soon as we reached it she hopped on and gave me her hand. "Hurry. We need to get to Chrom!" she said starting to ride the horse. "Wretched whelp! I should... No. Our soldiers have them outnumbered. The brats will be dead long before they can reach their comrades." She yelled.

**How was this for chapter 3 guys. Leave a review or don't. I like to read them but, if it sucks don't even bother wasting your time. Have a good weekend.**


	4. Confession (Part 2)

**AN: My luck is sucking so hard today. I typed this chapter last night and was going to put it up then but, the website glitched and erased all of my work. I was so pissed. So here I am right now attempting to rewrite it. As always I hope you enjoy this and if you do please leave a review.**

**Disclaimer: Fire Emblem and all Characters belongs to Nintendo.**

_"Wretched whelp! I should... No. Our soldiers have them outnumbered. The brats will be dead long before they can reach their comrades." She yelled._

Ricken's P.O.V.

After the battle Maribelle dismounted her horse and ran up to Lissa. "Oh Maribelle" Lissa sobbed. "Oh Lissa" Maribelle cried. I sat on the sand and took my hat off. Using magic took energy and I was tired. I felt like I was going to collapse. I felt my eyes starting to close but, I forced myself to stay awake. I tried so hard to stay awake but I felt my consciousness slipping. The last thing I saw was Chrom walking towards me with a look of concern.

Chrom's P.O.V.

Ricken was on the groud and he looked tired. I walked towards him and he fell on his side. I ran up to him and tried to wake him up. He wouldn't wake up. "Emmeryn! Please come quickly!" I yelled. I was seriously worried that he was hurt. She came running and then sighed out of relief. "He's okay. He just used to much magic and passed out." Emmeryn said calmly.

The battle had taken several hours and the sun was going to set in several more hours. "What do we do then." I asked. "All I can do is use my Recover staff and let him sleep for a few hours." "Okay then." I said. "Are you okay though Chrom. You seemed worried. It's like you... Oh. Now I get it." said Emmeryn with a mischievous grin. "What?" I asked her. She couldn't know... could she? "Oh nothing." she said getting her staff ready. A bright blue light enveloped Ricken's body and several seconds later it was gone. She lifted her staff off of Ricken and sighed a breath of relief. " He will probably sleep for several hours." "Milord?" Frederick's voice called out. "Yes?" I said back. "We need to start marching immediately if we are going to reach last night's campsite." Frederick said sternly. "Okay Shepherds. We are leaving in 15 minutes."

Neutral P.O.V.

Chrom was to carry Ricken on his back piggyback style to the camp because he had the mot endurance in the Shepherds. Chrom lifted Ricken up onto his back and put Ricken's arms around his neck. Lissa helped position Ricken so his legs were in Chrom's arms so Chrom could carry him easier. Soon after they left in a hurry to make it back to the campsite.

After several hours of walking, they finally reached the campsite. Everyone started to set up tents as sonn as they got there. there wasn't enough tents to give Maribelle and Ricken their own. Maribelle happily stayed with Lissa. Ricken was starting to wake up and he nearly fell off Chrom's back. "W-whats h-happening? Ricken said with his voice trembling. "We are at he campsite from last night. Would you be okay with sharing a tent with me? Chrom asked. "Um... are you sure? I forgot my tent the night before. Also, can you let me down now?" Ricken asked. He personally didn't want Ricken to get off of him. He felt so indescribably warm to Chrom. He never wanted to let go. Ricken felt the same way. Chrom let Ricken down on the floor and his legs were wobbling. He fell to the floor and Chrom reached his hand down to help Ricken up. "Will you be okay?" Chrom asked. "I'll be fine. Thank you." Ricken said as he grabbed Chrom's hand.

Ten minutes later Chrom was done setting up the tent. "I'm going for a walk." Ricken said. He was now wearing a white linen shirt and black cotton pants. "Can I go with you?" asked Chrom. "Sure." Ricken said. "Just give a minute to change out of my armor." Chrom said. "I'll just wait outside." A few minutes later Chrom walked out wearing a dark blue shirt and white linen pants. "Lets go. said Chrom. They walked into the woods and soon they started talking. After about 10 minutes of walking they encountered the same spring as yesterday night and they became silent. After several minutes Ricken said "Can I tell you something?". "Go ahead." Chrom responded. "Okay. umm.. I uh.. well I... I...

Chrom's P.O.V.

"I...I...I-" "What?" I asked. He is starting to make me worried. Was something wrong? "Can I just show you instead." Ricken asked. "Okay." I responded. Ricken slowly moved his face closer to mine. He then pressed his lips against mine. His lips felt so warm against mine. I was frozen in shock. I came back to reality when he pulled away. "I"m so sorry." Ricken said starting to panic. "Ricken." I said softly. I couldn't think of anything else to say. He turned around. I knew he was going to run away. I grabbed his arm and I heard him and gasp. "Wait." I said. "I'm sorry. Please let me go and I'll leave you." He said. I could hear it. He was starting to cry. I turned him around and pressed my lips against his. He kissed back and I felt his heart starting to beat faster. I could feel my heart starting to beat faster as well. This sensation was unlike anything I had ever felt. I never wanted to stop. He started to pull back but, I didn't want to. He pulled back and his warmth left my lips. "I love you Ricken." I told him pulling him into a hug. "I love you too." he said back. "Do you want to go back now." he asked. I wanted to stay with him forever. "Okay." I responded. We walked back to camp holding hands.

**AN: I like Emmeryn's slightly mischievous personality in this story. She has been with Lissa to much lately. **


	5. Back in Ylisstol

**AN: Sorry I haven't updated in a while guys. I Got side tracked with school related things. I plan to make this chapter A bit longer than normal because of my extended absence. Also reading the 2 reviews I got gave me motivation. Enjoy. I plan to include Yaoi sooner or later. (laughs maniacally) **

**Disclaimer: Fire Emblem and All related Characters belong to Nintendo. **

_"Okay." I responded. We walked back to camp holding hands. _

**_Netural P.O.V._**

They arrived at Chrom's tent to prepare for bed. It was late and everyone was asleep now. They had a long day tomorrow. Ricken laid down on the makeshift matress that Miriel invented. They were like mattresses except small and could be folded.

Miriel had always created amazing inventions. Since she was one of the smartest people most of the Shepherds knew, they always relied on her for anything having to do with science. She excelled in math and science skills. She claimes her mother is the one who taught her what she know about scientific happenings. Her mother recorded many happenings in a book that Miriel held onto.

Chrom lied down next to him and since Ricken was shorter than Chrom he lied his head against Chrom's chest. They remained silent not out of awkwardness but neither of them felt they needed to say anything. It just felt right like this. Soon Ricken was asleep and not long afterward Chrom fell aslep.

_"RICKEN! NOOOO!" screamed Lissa. Lissa couldn't bear the loss of any of her friends but this time no amount of healing magic could save him. "Tell Chrom... I... loved... him..." Ricken stated weakly. Lissa held him in his arms as he slowly stopped breathing. "What will Chrom think?" Lissa thought as she began to sob louder. "CHROM!" screamed Lissa. _

Chrom's P.O.V.

I woke up in a cold sweat. "What just happened." I thought to myself. Lissa and Ricken were together and Ricken was dead. It was just a dream yet it felt so real. It was now morning and Ricken was spawled out on the mattress with his legs hanging off. He looked so cute the way he was sprawled out. "Ricken. Time to get up now." I proclaimed. He stirred as he began to awaken. "Good morning." He began. "I think we should get going." I said. "Okay." I got up and started changing into my armor. I took off my shirt and then I noticed something. Ricken was string at me.

Ricken's P.O.V.

Chrom had started to undress and I couldn't help it. He was well toned and muscular. It was to be expected. He turned and looked at me. I then noticed I was staring. I felt a blush slowly creep up to my cheeks. "Are you alright?" He asked. "Sorry." I apologized. "I wish I had muscles like yours." Now it was his turn to blush. He turned away to hide it and to finish getting dressed. I didn't realize until later that today was May 23rd. My Birthday. I turned 18 today.

I got up and started to undress as well. I didn't wear armor like Frederick or Kellam. I wore light blue robes. They were quite comfortable. I also wore a big blue mage's hat. It was given to me when I started training as a mage.

Shortly afterwards we were dressed and ready to go. Everyone else was ready to go as well except Stahl (Who was to busy eating breakfast). We started to march and in several hours we were all back at Ylisstol. The Shepherd's were given 2 days to rest and prepare for the next mission. No one knew exactly what it was at this point in time.

"Now what?" I inquired. I didn't know what to do at this point. My family lived a pretty far away from here.

"Today's you're birthday, right? I have something for you."

"You didn't have to get me anything."

"I just got you a tome. I didn't know what you liked."

"What is the name of it." asked Ricken as Chrom handed it to him.

I read the cover and gasped.

"This is the legendary tome Excalibur. How did you get THIS!?" I practically yelled. The Excalibur is the most powerful wind tome in existence. I never thought I would have the opportunity to use such a divine gift. "I can't except such a divine tome. Wouldn't this be better off with someone like Robin."

"This tome has been handed down since the days of the Hero-King Marth. A young man known as Merric of Khadien wielded this tome. He was one of Marth's most powerful Mages. The last person to use this tome was Merric himself. I have no use for such a tome and Lissa and Emmeryn don't use wind magic as good as you. Lissa, Emmeryn, and I all believe it should go to a mage with potential."

"This is the best birthday gift EVER!" I exclaimed. I was just given the most powerful tome in Ylisse. I ran up to Chrom and wrapped my arms around him.

Chrom's P.O.V.

I can see he likes it. The truth is that Ylisse has some of the most powerful weapons on the earth.

Some item include: Falchion, Excalibur, Gradivus, Mercurius, and Parthia. After the war some of the item's were scattered thorough the continent. Such items include: The axe Hautclere, Starlight and Imhullu (Put together) and the Aum staff.

The only one I was aware of the location was the Aum staff. It can only be used by a princess. This staff has the power to bring back the dead but can only be used once. As soon as it is used it's magic is no longer existent. The Aum staff is currently in a temple in Plegia. The key to the temple is long lost to history and no one has found it or ever been able to pick the lock to the temple.

"Do you want to go try it out?" I asked. He looked so excited to have this tome.

"Seriously? Right now?" Ricken asked with an excited tone in his voice.

"Lets go to the Barracks and see all of the other Shepherds. They will probably be excited to see this too. One more thing though."

"What?" he asked.

Neutral P.O.V.

Chrom went up to Ricken and kissed him. Ricken made a slight groan at the sudden force of their lips pressing against each others. Ricken wrapped his arms around Chrom's neck and he pulled back slightly. He trailed kisses down his neck and started sucking on his neck. He bit down slightly and left a mark on his neck.

"Ahh." groaned Ricken.

Ricken started to take off his robes and Chrom began to take off his armor. Soon they were both in Chrom's bedroom in the castle. They were only wearing their smallclothes and Ricken's length was obvious. Ricken was starting to blush as Chrom felt his member start to harden. All he wanted at this point was Chrom. He wanted to lose his virginity to him. Chrom trailed more kisses down Ricken's face until and got to his chest. Chrom started sucking one of his nipples and Ricken moaned.

"Ahh! It feels so good." groaned Ricken. Ricken was in so much pleasure. He felt pretty good until Chrom softly bit down on his hardened nubs. Ricken moaned even louder at this point. Chrom stopped on his chest and moved even further down his body until he reached Ricken's throbbing member. Chrom pulled down Ricken's only piece of Clothing at this point and eyed him hungrily. He looked up and down his body and got a good look at all of his features.

His arm and chest were lightly toned. His muscles weren't bulging like Vaike's but they were still there. His stomach was flat and his entire body didn't have any hair except for his head. His dick was at least 6 inches. He wansn't as big as Chrom's 7 inches but still was a good size. Chrom got down on his knees and took Ricken's length into his mouth. Ricken gasped at the feeling of wet warmth around his dick. Chrom moved his mouth up and down slowly until Ricken got used to the feeling of it. This was Ricken's first time with this so he didn't know what do. He felt so good. He accidentally let his knees give out and toppled onto the floor. Ricken felt Chrom's teeth accidentally scrape against his member.

"OWW!" he yelled. Hopefully no damage was done to him. All Ricken wanted at this point was for Chrom to continue what he was doing. This was the best pleasure he had ever felt.

Ricken's P.O.V.

I was now lying on the floor of Chrom's room. Chrom continued to move his head up and down my length as I felt a feeling in my stomach start to rise.

"I'm gonna cum! I yelled as I released my cum into his mouth he drank it all and then slowly pulled of of my dick. He put 3 fingers up to my mouth and told me to suck. I opened my mouth and did as I was told. I slowly licked his fingers and he seemed to be in pleasure. He pulled his fingers out and poked against my entrance with one of his fingers.

"Do you want to keep going? This next part may hurt."

"Yes. I'm ready for you." I said as I felt the blood rush to my face.

Chrom pushed one finger in and immediately I felt the pain of him pressing against my insides. A few tears came down my face as he push in and out slowly. After a few minutes the pain slowly started turning into pleasure. He kept going in a little further until her hit my prostate and sent massive amounts of pleasure up my body. Soon after he inserted a second finger and the pain return slightly. It only took a few seconds until the pain turned into pleasure this time. He then inserted a third finger and I didn't feel any pain this time. After a few more minutes he pulled his fingers out of me and got into a different position.

He put his member against my now stretched entrance. He pushed his length in and I felt some pain. He slowly thrusted in and out slowly until I just felt pleasure. He sped up and I felt the most pleasure I had ever felt. He then hit the spot that made me crazy and I started to moan louder. He continually hit that place and soon he grabbed hold of my hardening length. My back arched when he grabbed it started pumping fast. Chrom felt so good against me and I could have stayed like this forever. I once again felt a tightening in my stomach as a came onto Chrom for the second time today. Soon after I felt him release his seed inside me.

He pulled out and started to kiss me. I felt so good I could have fallen asleep on the floor. Chrom noticed this and carried me bridal style to his bed. He put me down on top if the bed and he sat down next to me.

"Thank you. That felt really good." I said as I yawned. I heard him yawn too and I closed my eyes. He pulled a blanket over us and he moved closer to me.

"I love you." Ricken said. "I love you too Ricken." replied Chrom. I rested my head against his chest and he ran his hand through my hair. I slowly drifted off to sleep.


End file.
